To those who have thrice defied him
by Green Sweater
Summary: When prophecies are made, the people it talks about should be warned. Those people can be old, and sometimes they're young. If it's a baby not born yet, his parents should be warned - especially if it is a baby with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, bo


_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies..._

(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bloomsbury edition, page 741)

'And when he grows up, I'll take him shopping for a broom! One of the best, a Nimbus maybe – there'll be a new edition then. And he'll play Quidditch of course-'

'And maybe it's a girl, James'

'Rubbish! It's a boy! You are, aren't you?'

James Potter put his head on Lily's belly. The baby inside it kicked him.

'Oh, it's a boy all right,' he smiled. 'If I judge his kicking, he'll be a Beater.'

'No,' said Lily. 'He's small – light and fast. A Seeker.'

'So you admit it's a boy!' said James cheerily.

Lily just smiled. The baby below her heart _was_ a boy, she could feel it. She sighed and looked at James, who had been the best husband ever. _He'll be the best dad ever. Lucky little baby._

Lily jumped as the doorbell rang.

'Don't you get up!' James warned his wife. 'I'll open it.'

Professor Dumbledore was standing outside, soaked.

'Professor! Come in, come in – Lily'll love to see you.'

Dumbledore entered the house and the Potters noticed he wasn't humming to himself and his eyes didn't sparkle, though they didn't do that often anymore. The war – just a week ago the horrible news about the Prewetts had reached the Potters' house – and the rain in May had probably had their predictable effect.

'Good evening,' said Dumbledore. He was looking very grim.

James closed the door, clearly wondering why Dumbledore had come around this late: Lily couldn't possibly do anything for the Order, and James took very few risks anymore. Escaping _him_ three times was more than enough for the Potters.

'Horrible weather, isn't it? Would you like a cup of tea to warm up?' Lily asked.

At the mention of tea, Dumbledore brightened. 'That would be wonderful, Lily. I've been out all night.'

'What brings you here, Professor? The Order?' James asked.

Lily frowned and conjured a steaming pot of tea. _Dumbledore knows we can't do anything dangerous – it's not the Order._

Dumbledore took a sip of the tea Lily had given him. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. Then he spoke.

'James, Lily. You should sit down.'

He sounded very tired. James sat down besides Lily, taking her hand. She felt he knew this wasn't good news, or even bad news. This was something horrible.

'Do either of you remember Professor Teaside? I seem to recall you took Divination, Lily.'

Lily nodded. She had taken Divination, but Professor Teaside was a rather questionable teacher. The wrinkly, squat woman had always reminded her of an apple that should have been eaten weeks ago – and the witch's teaching hadn't been very lively either.

'She will retire next year,' Dumbledore said. 'This must have reached the ears of a certain Sybill Trelawney-'

'Wait – family of Cassandra Trelawney?' asked James. 'Then Hogwarts might get a proper Divination teacher. I've heard her name quite often at home.'

Dumbledore smiled and a bit of twinkle returned to his eyes as he said, 'Ah... Yes, she is indeed related to the famous Seer, but Sybill Trelawney's gifts seemed – rather dubious.' He sighed. 'I told her I didn't think she would be appropriate for the occupation. I do hope I was gentle.'

Neither James nor Lily moved.

'As I left her room, however, I heard her talking. Now, being the old man I am,' – Dumbledore smiled humourlessly – 'I know how a real prophecy is made.'

'Was it... Was it about us?' asked James. He gripped Lily's hand harder. She swallowed.

'About me and James, professor?' she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No. No, and yes. And I must remind you of the Longbottoms before I-'

'What do you mean? Is it about Frank and Alice too?'

James was clearly puzzled, but Lily had a horrible hunch. _A mother's instinct._ Dumbledore sighed and spoke.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches will be born as the seventh month dies...'

He looked at Lily and James.

'I'm sorry.'

Lily felt as if she had run a mile through water.

'Oh, God,' she said. 'James-'

James was crying. Lily hadn't seen him do that often, but now tears were flowing freely down his face. She stretched out her arms and held him in her arms, as if he was the baby, the thing they both cared more for than their lives. He held her too, trembling.

Dumbledore scraped his throat. 'That is not all.'

James let Lily go and wiped his face on his sleeve. He looked at Dumbledore, who spoke again.

'This meeting was in the Hog's Head. Someone overheard the first part of the prophecy. It was – not someone on our side.'

Lily breathed heavily.

'Oh, God,' she said, defeated. 'My child or two of my best friends' child is destined to be the only one able to vanquish Voldemort. If Voldemort kills him our world will be ruled by Death Eaters. And Voldemort knows this.'

She shuddered and addressed Dumbledore. 'What can we do?'

'We have to go into hiding,' said James.

Lily looked at him. 'Really?' _James doesn't want to flee. He wants to fight._

'Yes,' he said. 'I know what you think, Lily, and I do want to fight. But I want you to be safe even more.'

He got up and went to the fireplace, calling his friends. 'Sirius! I need to speak to you, now!'

Dumbledore stood up too.

'I have to go see the Longbottoms,' he said, and made to leave. Before he had gotten to the door, Lily had caught up with him.

'Professor Dumbledore?' she asked.

He turned. 'Yes, Lily?'

She carefully put her arms around the old man. He stiffened, but then relaxed and eventually hugged her back.

'Thank you, Lily,' he said, smiling sadly. 'Very few people have held me these days.'

As he stepped out of the house, onto the empty street, Lily faintly heard someone blow his nose.


End file.
